In many computing-centric commerce models, users are able to efficiently view and purchase a wide variety of items, over computer networks. In many scenarios, a particular network resource, such as a commerce network site, can present items (e.g., goods and/or services) associated with different colors. The items may be depicted in photographs or other images presented via the network site. Users of such commerce network sites and other network sites may have certain color preferences.